


When It All Ends

by gyussi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu loved Woohyun. Woohyun had never appreciated Sunggyu.</p>
<p>Sunggyu had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Ends

As if the sky was telling him to go, snows started to fall and attacked the brunette guy's hair. Cold breezing wind was going through his skin and he immediately shivered. Sunggyu wasn't someone who could keep up with winter, or even coldness. He cursed slowly as it was getting colder and colder. He knew his jacket was too thin for a season like this, but he didn't think it'd be this cold. Sunggyu frowned. His eyes landed on his hands that were turning white and he rubbed it against each other to kept it warm. 

 

There were some people who walked passed Sunggyu, but they didn't even care even when the man was freezing till death. They had their thick jacket with them and it was all they needed. Sunggyu looked at the couples who were holding hands and a flame of envy burned inside his body. How he wished he could intertwine his fingers with Woohyun's. 

 

As he noticed the snow was getting thicker and thicker, he pulled up his knees and buried his head on it. 

 

"Woohyun.. where are you?" he whispered, closing his eyes. 

 

 

**

 

"Woohyun, what are you doing?" Dongwoo spoke loudly and came from nowhere. The music was screaming all over the room so he had to yell out his voice to speak. His eyes sharped into the younger guy who pulled his lips off from a girl next to him. Woohyun turned his attention to Dongwoo, who had his sour expression on his face. 

 

"Making out, isn't that obvious?" Woohyun said sarcastically. He glanced at the guy next to Dongwoo who was giving him a blank face then back to Dongwoo. "Another one night stand?" the brownish haired guy smirked, but was getting a death glare from the older. 

 

"I don't think it's necessary to introduce him to you, but this is Myungsoo, my friend, for your information." Dongwoo said with his voice controlled. "Anyway, shouldn't you pick up Sunggyu by now?" he asked but now in an annoyed tone. Woohyun snorted, his arm was now back to circling around the girl's slim waist. 

 

"Like you don't know me." A smirk was planted on his face and Dongwoo really wanted to rip it off. 

 

Woohyun had always been like this; making Sunggyu wait for him somewhere else outside while he was having fun with another person. Before they both started dating, Dongwoo had warned about Woohyun was a bitch, but being an angel he was, Sunggyu denied and said that he was a good man instead. Dongwoo wanted to tell his best friend the truth but he knew how much Sunggyu loved Woohyun, so he kept his mouth shut about everything. 

 

"But it's freaking snowing outside and you know how weak Sunggyu body is." Dongwoo said without breaking the glare. Woohyun just hummed while his eyes were still fixed on the girl, caressing her cheek. The older sighed, decided to leave Woohyun alone and dragged Myungsoo far, far, away from him. 

 

When they were far enough from the guy, Dongwoo took a seat on one of the empty couches and so did Myungsoo. They didn't come to get an one night stand after all. Myungsoo watched Woohyun from afar. To be honest, the guy reminded him with his father, who left his mother for another woman. 

 

"Tell, Dongwoo hyung," Myungsoo suddenly said, surprising Dongwoo a bit who was watching the dance floor. "I want to know about this Sunggyu and Woohyun." 

 

 

**

 

 

Woohyun parked his car lazily near the bus stop. His eyes wandered around to find the guy he was looking for. It wasn't difficult since there were only few of people there left because of the snow. Woohyun carried his legs to walk up towards the guy, stopping after he was in front of him and shook his shoulders lightly. 

 

"Sunggyu, Sunggyu, wake up." Woohyun whispered and the older stirred a bit fortunately. He decided to try again and after some minutes, Sunggyu managed to wake up slowly. 

 

"Ah, you're here." He said before he yawned and stood up to scretched his arms. Woohyun chuckled as he walked up to his car again with Sunggyu behind him, following like a pet. 

 

Sunggyu still had his eyes fluttered since he was still sleepy, his hair wasn't tidy like usual but messy instead. His lips was pale and his body was shivering. Woohyun glanced at him for some times, admitting that his boyfriend was sure beautiful. He had those features Woohyun loved the most which could be prettier than women sometimes. Maybe that was why Woohyun decided to stay with the older even though he had cheated on him for millions of time. 

 

 

**

 

 

"Who's that?" Woohyun perked his eyebrow up while eyeing Sunggyu who was texting someone. The brunette quickly hid his phone, gave Woohyun a smile which made the younger even more suspicious. 

 

"Just a friend of mine," He said after shaking his head lightly. "Have you done eating? I'm going to wash the plate." Sunggyu stood up and took Woohyun's plate while humming an unknown song. Woohyun watched Sunggyu from behind, feeling there was something wrong with the older lately. Something he couldn't figured out even if he wanted to. 

 

Woohyun stood up from his seat, walking towards the kitchen where Sunggyu was washing the dishes. The brunette startled, surprised at the sudden heat against his back. He smiled weakly after realizing it was Woohyun. Soon he felt a pair of arms around his waist and lips landed on his neck. 

 

"Woohyun, I'm washing the dishes." Sunggyu said while putting the plates down slowly, not wanting any of it dropped just like last time. Woohyun didn't stop, he didn't care and sucked on Sunggyu's neck instead, making the older gasped. 

 

"I don't care, I want you, right now." the younger whispered between his kisses, and Sunggyu could only gulp and closed his eyes. His breath hitched as Woohyun licked his neck slowly. His tongue licked the white skin in a sinful way as his hands started to slip inside Sunggyu's house short and teased him by rubbing his thumbs on Sunggyu's inner thighs. Sunggyu cursed loudly, feeling as hard as ever whenever the younger did that because his thighs were just so sensitive.

 

The younger smirked before turning Sunggyu around just to kissed him hungrily on the lips. The brunette didn't refuse, he closed his eyes instead and parted his lips so Woohyun's tongue could go inside to explore his mouth freely. After the younger had done with the lips, he carried Sunggyu up so the older could sit on the counter, making Woohyun get better sight of a hard Sunggyu. His tongue decided to leave the neck and went down to the chest, nibbling the nipples one by one while pressing his hand on Sunggyu's hard throbe. Moans were escaped and Woohyun could feel his body temperature went higher and he felt hot all of sudden. His eyes were full of lust and his fingers were teasing Sunggyu's crotch playfully yet with a skillfull manner,

 

When Woohyun was going to pull down Sunggyu's pants, a phone rang and made their activity stopped. 

 

Sunggyu pushed Woohyun lightly, still in his breathless state. He took his phone out from his pocket and told Woohyun to give him 5 minutes and left the kitchen immediately to answer the call. Woohyun frowned, standing there dumfounded and cursed at whoever ruined his time with Sunggyu. 

 

 

 

The next days were nothing better. Woohyun felt like Sunggyu was avoiding him and stuffs. Everytime he wanted to touch the older, Sunggyu always had excuses to get away from him and Woohyun didn't like it even just a bit. He couldn't help but to feel like something — or someone was taking away his Sunggyu. He didn't know what, or who was brave enough to steal what was his and everytime Woohyun wanted to find out, he'd failed miserably. 

 

It was one evening where Sunggyu would wait for Woohyun to pick him up, and usual, Woohyun didn't care about it and went to his favorite bar instead. After sending Sunggyu a message about wait for him on the bus stop, he went inside the bar and immediately grabbed a random hot chick for him to had fun with. 

 

There was something wrong though, something Woohyun, once again, couldn't know or understand what it was. He felt a sudden uneasy feeling inside him, while he didn't know what it was and what to do. He took a sip of his tequilla, ignoring the whine of the girl next to him who was eager about being touched by his hands. Woohyun wandered around, trying to think about it all over again, but he didn't even get a slight idea. 

 

He took out his phone, and noticed that there was no reply from Sunggyu. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu. Sunggyu. That was it.

 

Sunggyu usually replied his message with an 'okay', 'sure' or 'yes'. But not even a single message Woohyun got from the older. He even noticed, that he hadn't talked to him since yesterday, through phone or message. Sunggyu usually sent message every night and morning, but not yesterday or today. Sunggyu usually phoned him to talk about stuffs, but not yesterday or today.

 

Woohyun abruptly stood up, making the girl confused. He immediately ran out from the bar and started his engine of his car. The snow was still falling hard and he glanced at the clock. 'Only 10 minutes late, Sunggyu must still there.' he thought to himself. He bit his lips, the uneasy feeling hadn't disappear or even fade. It was still there, with his heartbeat beating fast. 

 

When he arrived near the bus stop, Woohyun hastily got out from the car. He ran up and wished Sunggyu was there, waiting for him even though he was freezing like hell-

 

But no, the bus stop was empty. Only the snows that were covering the seat that used to be Sunggyu's place to sit on. There was nothing smelled like Sunggyu and there was nothing looked like Sunggyu's hair or even nose branch. There weren't any footsteps that were left on the snow — maybe no one had came, or maybe the snow covered them. Woohyun didn't know though. The only thing he knew was Sunggyu didn't came, or he left. 

 

The word 'left' shivered his spine, scaring him to death. Sunggyu would never left, he knew how much the older loved him and he knew how much the older clinged to him. He knew how much..... chances anyone else could get to steal Sunggyu away. 

 

Woohyun fell on his knees. He could feel the snow under his trousers. He could feel the coldness, but he couldn't feel Sunggyu's presence. 

 

He couldn't see Sunggyu's smile.

 

He couldn't smell Sunggyu's scent. 

 

He couldn't touch Sunggyu's warmness. 

 

Woohyun screamed, as loud as he could and he didn't care if someone saw him like this; insane and mad. He hastily got up and went into his car, going to Sunggyu's place as fast as he could. He didn't want to be late again, he didn't want to face the reality that Sunggyu was no longer there, waiting for him. He didn't want, he couldn't. 

 

But no matter how much Woohyun wished, Sunggyu's apartment was locked. His name was still there but no one was inside. The neighbors who noticed Woohyun started to whisper about things that Woohyun couldn't catch clearly. The man broke into sobs after someone came up to him and told him what happened in a sentence, the one he never expected. 

 

"He left with another guy yesterday." 

 

 

 

**

 

 

"Are you sure you don't know? Please, Dongwoo, I need whatever you know." Woohyun begged with his eyes red. 

 

Later that night, he went to Dongwoo's place, since he knew the guy was a close friend to Sunggyu. Woohyun didn't surprised though seeing Dongwoo's reaction after he saw that Woohyun was the one who knocked on his door at freaking 10 PM; he was real surprised, but his face became sour like when he saw Woohyun was making out with another person. 

 

Dongwoo shook his head though, for the thousand times. 

 

"I don't know, Woohyun. He didn't tell me." Dongwoo managed to say it over and over again. The younger looked down, giving up at the end because Dongwoo had told him the same answer. 

 

"How.. how could he left me.." Woohyun mumbled slowly, but Dongwoo could catch his words clearly and he sighed, not knowing what to do anymore with this kid. 

 

"Seriously, Woohyun? After all these times and you still wonder why he left?" Dongwoo suddenly said and made Woohyun turn his attention to him, eyes hurt and red. "I knew this day would come. But come on, Woohyun, do I need to say all those things you did to Sunggyu? Do I need to write it down? Do I need to be rude?" 

 

Woohyun was taken aback, of course he was. Dongwoo who used to be controlled and gentle suddenly yelled at him like this and Woohyun couldn't help to feel even guiltier. The older's eyes were glaring at him like they were telling him to realize, to know all his mistakes he did to Sunggyu. He had thought about it, but he didn't know it could affect on the brunette so much until he decided to leave. 

 

Dongwoo sighed and rubbed his temples, signaling Woohyun that it was time to go. So the younger stood up after muttering a thank you to Dongwoo, who still refused to look at him. He carried his legs away and got back inside his car again. He didn't know what to do, where to go to find Sunggyu, to get Sunggyu back. 

 

 

Dongwoo pushed the buttons on his phone and dialed the number, staring at Woohyun's unmoved car from the window of his room. After some moment, the call finally connected and he could hear the familiar voice. 

 

"Woohyun came,"

 

"I didn't tell him," 

 

"He is worried about you though, his eyes are red," 

 

"No, no, no. I don't think you should. Let him get what he deserves," 

 

"Yeah, take care. I know he is a good man, not like Woohyun." 

 

Then the call ended. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Woohyun found himself back in this place again, tears still dripping on his cheeks. Even his eyes already got blury, he forced himself to go here and wait for Sunggyu. 

 

The bus stop — the place where Sunggyu waited for him and now it was another way around. 

 

He pulled his knees up and hugged it tight to gain some warmth, imagining that it was Sunggyu's waist. He recalled back the moments where he cheated on Sunggyu, where he yelled on Sunggyu, where he fucked Sunggyu because of his lust- 

 

Where he made Sunggyu wait like this here, freezing and got no one to hold on, no one to hug. 

 

Woohyun bursted into tears again. Regret, regret, and regret was the only thing Woohyun could feel. If just he had treasured Sunggyu, it wouldn't have been like this. If just he had treated Sunggyu right, the older wouldn't have left. But how could he do now? When Sunggyu was already sick of him and his behaviour? When Sunggyu got someone else who was better than him? When Sunggyu got someone else who could hold him tight, hug him warm and kiss him deep with full of love, not lust? 

 

When it all ended and Woohyun could only cry?


End file.
